This invention relates generally to compression therapy, and more particularly to devices which enhance blood flow to avoid circulation problems, such as deep vein thrombosis (DVT).
Cyclical compression of a body part (e.g., leg) is beneficial to a person who has a blood circulation problem involving poor venous return to the heart. Many devices on the market and in the prior art provide compression by using one or more pneumatic bladders that encircle the leg or other limb(s). The bladders are inflated in a predetermined sequence and to a prescribed pressure at timed intervals. The device that controls the inflation typically employs an air pump or compressor and a number of valves that operate to direct the flow of air to the bladders. Conventional products use a bladder-filled sleeve wrapped around the limb and a tube that connects the bladder(s) to a controller device that resides separately from the patient such as on the footboard of a bed, on the floor, or on a night stand. If the patient must move, the device must be removed. In addition, while the device is on the patient, it is possible that tubes become entangled in the patient's limbs and/or become a nuisance or safety hazard to caregivers and visitors who may be close to the bed.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved compression device.